


The Gift

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus commands her in a way that Lucius just could not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

His cane rests in a corner of their chambers, its beady emerald eye always set on the place they lay down together as man and wife. Somehow she cannot bear to move it to another room or rid the manor of it altogether; it seems disrespectful in a way to even consider it.

It seems disrespectful to consider purging the manor of Lucius’ prized cane yet she has no qualms about fucking Remus Lupin on the bed she once shared with her husband.

Remus commands her in a way that Lucius just could not. Whereas Lucius was cold and demanding, Remus is warm and understanding. In situations where Lucius would have used force and taken what he wanted, Remus is collected and teases her until she begs of him the very thing he wanted in the first place. Whereas Lucius was dull and uninspired, Remus is sparkling and oh so innovative.

She almost feels no guilt when, on the first anniversary of Lucius’ imprisonment, she gifts Remus with the cane. The gift, meant for the lord of the manor, seems more than appropriate, particularly when he lips her earlobe and growls in appreciation for her thoughtfulness and she wants nothing more than to fuck him right through the bed where Lucius first broke her.


End file.
